All I Ask
by shunshines
Summary: "For the last time, do me as hard as you can, as much as you want, and anything you wanna do to me." / One of the best yet the worst thing that could've happened is to be a fuck buddy with him, Shun Kakei. / friends with benefit yamatoxkakei. trigger warnings inside! semi PWP. read and review?


Malam ini, dari sekian malam-malam yang pernah dilaluinya bersama partner seks yang berbeda, Yamato benar-benar merasa malam ini adalah malam paling singkat sekaligus paling berbeda. Ia bermain sangat lembut, _gentle_ , dan cara mainnya sudah luntur sepenuhnya malam ini. Hanya dengan Shun Kakei, ia bisa meruntuhkan ego dan nafsunya untuk tidak bermain seenak yang ia biasa lakukan. Keinginan untuk memuaskan daripada dipuaskan sekarang lebih tinggi. Dan ia tahu pasti kenapa bisa seorang Takeru Yamato yang tidak punya hati jika sudah urusan di atas ranjang, malam ini menanggalkan titel itu hanya untuk seorang anak laki-laki yang selalu serius

Takut kehilangan.

Yamato tahu pasti dia akan segera kehilangan Kakei mulai besok pagi. Lelaki itu akan terbang ke Negeri Paman Sam, benar-benar akan pergi. Sementara ia memilih tetap di sini, meskipun ia memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk kembali ke sana, namun, diam di tanah air sudah menjadi pilihannya. Ia masih terlalu takut untuk kembali hidup di Amerika setelah kejadian beberapa tahun lalu yang menimpanya di sana. Tapi ternyata, ketakutannya itu kini membuatnya menyesal. Karena rasa takutnya, sekarang dirinya dan Kakei akan terpisah jarak dan waktu.

Jadi, pukul setengah dua malam, Yamato masih memeluk Kakei erat dalam keadaan keduanya masih telanjang. Kakei sendiri masih setia di tempat kesukaannya, bersandar pada dada bidang Yamato seperti bayi yang menempel pada ayahnya. TV yang dinyalakan adalah teman mereka setelah selesai melakukan seks setengah jam yang lalu. Yamato sesekali mengelus helai indigo Kakei, lalu turun ke tengkuknya, kemudian dengan kurang ajarnya mencuri ciuman dari bibir manis itu. Tapi lebih kurang ajar lagi ketika dia menempelkan bibirnya di tempat yang tidak seharusnya diberikan apalagi mereka adalah hanya sebatas partner seks. Yamato berkali-kali mencium puncak kepala Kakei, sesekali mencium keningnya. Tindakannya itu kini langsung diprotes oleh sang personifikasi langit itu.

Kakei memberontak dengan bangkit dari sandaran, lalu menatap Yamato. Sang kaisar hanya balik menatapnya 'polos' seperti tidak melakukan dosa dan kesalahan.

"Kenapa dilepas?"

Kakei berkata dengan lirih. "Berkali-kali kamu menciumku pun pagi hari nanti aku akan tetap pergi, Yamato."

Sial. Rasanya mendadak sesak ketika Kakei kembali memanggil dirinya dengan nama marganya. Setelah nama Takeru yang didesah bahkan diteriakkannya tadi memanjakan telinganya. Namun kini, ia harus mendengar sebutan nama itu lagi dari Kakei.

Yamato tersenyum, lalu mengeluarkan tawa kecil yang hambar. Ia menyentuh pipi Kakei, menangkup pipi itu dengan tangan besarnya yang hangat. "Aku nggak sedang merayumu, Shun. _It's totally different. I just can't stand the fact that you're gonna leave Japan this morning. You're gonna leave me_."

Mendengar kalimat itu membuat Kakei tersenyum sangat samar. Dia memegang tangan Yamato yang masih setia di pipinya, mengelusnya dengan ibu jari. " _But you have to_."

" _Fuck_." Yamato tertawa lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Kontras dengan umpatan yang keluar dari mulutnya. " _I never thought it would ended up like this_."

" _We are going nowhere, remember_?" balas Kakei dengan suara yang Yamato sumpah adalah suara paling lembut yang pernah dikeluarkannya. "Dengan aku pergi pun nggak akan ada yang berubah. _You will be living well_."

Yamato menggelengkan kepalanya. " _Fuck you, Shun_. _You don't understand but so do I_. Aku nggak mengerti kenapa aku nggak mau kamu pergi. Selain karena kamu adalah salah satu partnerku. Aku nggak mengerti kenapa aku nggak mau kehilangan kamu. Tapi aku juga tahu aku bahkan nggak punya hak untuk itu."

Kakei diam seribu bahasa. Ia mencoba menilik sepasang mata cokelat tua itu, mencari bualan apa yang ada di sana. Dia sudah kebal dengan mulut manis Yamato. hampir setahun menjadi partner ranjangnya sudah melatih Kakei untuk mendeteksi kebohongan yang terucap dari sang kaisar.

Tapi kali ini, Kakei berani bilang bahwa dia tidak menemukan kebohongan apa-apa dari mata itu. Alih-alih merasa senang karena tidak dibohongi, ia malah merasa takut.

Ia takut karena Yamato terlalu jujur malam ini.

Jadi, Kakei memilih untuk memutus kontak mata dan kembali tidur bersandar di dada Yamato. Setidaknya, ia bisa mendengar detak jantung lelaki personifikasi musim gugur itu untuk menenangkan perasaannya. Meskipun ternyata jantung Yamato berdegup lebih cepat dari tempo yang sudah Kakei hafal luar kepala.

Terasa aneh. Terasa seperti tidak seharusnya terjadi. Tapi terasa benar dalam waktu yang sama.

"Shun," panggil Yamato setelah beberapa saat menghabiskan waktu dalam posisi tadi.

" _Yes_?"

" _Can I kiss you_?"

Membisu adalah pilihan yang dilakukan Kakei. Kata-kata untuk menerima permintaan Yamato sudah terangkai sempurna dan sudah ada di ujung lidah, namun ia memilih diam. Ada sisi dari dirinya yang melarang. Ada sisi dari dirinya yang mengingatkannya untuk tetap di batas jalan. Tetap pada rutenya dan tidak menerobos batas yang ada di depan mata lalu jatuh ke jurang dalam.

Mendapat jawaban kosong, Yamato hanya menertawakan dirinya sendiri di dalam hati. Kalah telak. _Absolute prediction_ -nya sudah tidak ada gunanya terhadap Shun Kakei. Orang yang memutuskan untuk memulai permainan dan dia sendiri yang kalah di permainan ini. Setelah Christmas Bowl, ini adalah kedua kalinya sang kaisar dijatuhkan.

"Nggak boleh, ya? _Fine, I get_ _-_ _"_

Kata-kata penuh keputusasaan itu terhenti oleh sebuah ciuman dadakan. Kakei tiba-tiba menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Yamato secara tiba-tiba, membuat Yamato terkejut luar biasa namun tidak lantas membuatnya menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Ia langsung menahan tengkuk Kakei dan menciumnya balik dengan ganas. Seluruh perasaannya Yamato curahkan sebanyak dan selengkap yang ia bisa sampai tak ingin satu pun terlewat melalui ciuman frustasi itu.

Kakei tidak menolak, namun tidak juga berusaha mengimbangi. Ia menerima Yamato yang menjelajahi kembali bibir dan lidahnya. Yamato yang mencium, menyesap, melumat, bahkan menggigit bibirnya adalah salah satu dari sekian hal yang membuat Kakei hilang kewarasan. Tapi ciuman kali ini terasa sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ini bukan sekadar ciuman untuk melampiaskan birahi. Ini ciuman penuh perasaan.

Dan lagi-lagi, untuk yang mungkin terakhir kalinya, Kakei membiarkan Yamato membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat.

Ciuman terputus ketika keduanya sama-sama kehabisan napas, saling menatap satu sama lain sambil terengah-engah.

Kakei menangkup kedua pipi Yamato. Setelah napasnya lebih teratur, ia berkata.

" _Fuck me. For the last time, do me as hard as you can, as much as you want, and anything you wanna do to me_."

* * *

 **"All I Ask"**

 **Eyeshield 21 belongs to R. Inagaki and Y. Murata. I own only this story.**

 **warnings:**

 **OOC of course. rate M frontal baik bahasa dan tulisan HATI-HATI BACANYA! typo(s) may be found. and the list goes on….**

 **trigger warning!**

 **hati-hati bacanya. pastikan sekelilingmu aman dari mata yang nakal suka ngintipin hp orang... siapkan mental. gatahan langsung back aja SUMPAH I'VE WARNED YOU GUUYSSS**

 **.**

— **shunshines**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Yamato merasa ia perlu mengecek kesehatan telinganya ke dokter THT ketika ia mendengar seruntut kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut personifikasi langit itu. Ia sempat mengerjap, mencoba memastikan bahwa selain salah dengar, ia juga tidak sedang bermimpi.

Tapi pemandangan di depannya tidak berubah. Shun Kakei, dengan tatapan yakin tanpa keraguan, baru saja mengatakan kalimat itu dengan lancar. Merupakan suatu hal yang tidak biasa, anomali mungkin, karena Yamato tidak pernah mendengar Kakei meminta duluan. Yamato tahu lelaki itu hanya akan memohon meminta-minta dengan memelas kepadanya ketika ia sedang digagahi olehnya, bukan sengaja **meminta** untuk disetubuhi.

Jadi, tanpa perlu membuang-buang waktu berpikir, Yamato langsung menarik Kakei ke dalam ciumannya. Dia meraih tengkuk laki-laki itu, menahannya sambil terus menciumi bibir manis yang membuatnya kecanduan. Menyesap bibir itu dengan penuh nafsu. Melumat, menggigit, dan menjelajahi dalam mulutnya seperti tiada hari esok lagi.

Dan memang kenyataannya sudah tidak ada besok hari bersama Shun Kakei.

Seperti apa yang telah dikatakannya, Kakei menerima semua perlakuan dari Yamato dengan terbuka. Ia langsung memeluk leher teman spesialnya itu, berusaha mengimbangi ciuman yang semakin panas. Entah kenapa, ia merasa dirinya tersenyum di sela cumbuan itu.

Cumbuan Yamato adalah sesuatu yang terlalu berbeda malam ini. Kakei merasa sangat diinginkan dan saking diinginkannya bahkan ia tidak ingin dilepas.

Ini mengerikan. Tapi di satu sisi, semakin menggairahkan.

Tangan Yamato mulai turun menggerayangi dada Kakei, mulai dengan nakal mengelus dan memberi berbagai sentuhan untuk merangsang Kakei kembali. Ia kembali menjelajah puting yang sebelumnya sudah menjadi tempat eksplorasi. Belum puas dengan desah pelan tertahan yang keluar dari mulut sang langit, Yamato mencubit salah satu puting Kakei sambil terus membelai sebelah dadanya.

" _Mmhh_..."

Meskipun sudah berkali-kali distimulasi seperti tadi, tubuh Kakei tetap bereaksi yang sama. Dan meskipun reaksi badannya tetap sama, mengejang kemudian menggelinjang, Yamato tidak pernah bosan melihatnya. Ia belum sepenuhnya kembali mengambil alih Kakei, dan salah satu cara termudahnya adalah memainkan sepasang puting itu. Yamato hafal benar bahwa satu dari beberapa bagian tubuh Kakei yang paling sensitif adalah putingnya. Dalam suatu percobaannya dulu, Yamato bisa membuat Kakei orgasme hanya dengan mengulum, menjilat, memilin, dan mencubit putingnya.

" _You like it that much, right_?" gumam Yamato di sela kulumannya sambil melirik ke arah Kakei yang tengah mendongak dan tangannya kini menopang badannya sendiri. Dia tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi yang terpampang di wajah rupawan itu. Mata terpejam, mulut setengah terbuka, lengkap dengan erangan yang keluar dari sana, sukses membuat Yamato junior keras seutuhnya.

Kumatnya iseng, sang kaisar mencubit dan memelintir puting itu lebih kencang. Alhasil, erangan Kakei semakin mengeras.

" _Aakh!_ "

"Jawab," titah Yamato sambil tersenyum miring, puas dengan perlakuannya terhadap Kakei. Sebentar lagi, personifikasi langit itu akan jatuh dalam kekuasaannya.

Kakei mengangguk cepat, masih memejamkan matanya. Di sela desahnya, ia tahan sekuat tenaga demi dapat berucap, " _Yes-aahh!_ "

Senyum Yamato semakin lebar terulas di wajahnya ketika Kakei kembali berteriak tertahan ketika ia meremas pantatnya kencang. " _Good boy_."

Tidak mau menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak, Yamato menyudahi permainan di dada Kakei dengan mendorongnya hingga ke posisi telungkup di kasur. Kakei di bawah kungkungannya dengan tengkuk, punggung, dan tentu saja pantat yang terekspos adalah satu dari posisi favorit Yamato untuk melihat keindahan tubuh teman spesialnya itu. Kakei berpakaian lengkap, baik itu memakai seragam _american football_ -nya, seragam sekolah, atau pun pakaian sehari-hari baik untuk jalan di luar maupun pakaian rumahan, sudah merupakan pemandangan indah bagi semua orang. Tubuh tinggi ramping dengan wajah tampan adalah pesonanya. Betapa beruntungnya manusia yang mendapat hak untuk melihat tubuhnya dalam keadaan telanjang.

Yamato adalah salah satu dari sekian orang yang beruntung, atau mungkin satu-satunya selain keluarganya, yang punya kewenangan untuk melihat bahkan menyentuh badan Kakei yang sepenuhnya telanjang.

Dan inilah kali terakhir tubuh Shun Kakei milik Takeru Yamato sepenuhnya.

Jadi, Yamato tidak ingin tenggelam dengan kesedihannya dan memilih menggunakan kesempatan yang ada dengan sebaik-baiknya. Kesempatan terakhirnya sebagai pemilik hak untuk mencumbu dan menyetubuhi laki-laki itu. Kesempatan terakhirnya untuk bersenang-senang dengan Kakei.

 _One of the best yet the worst thing that could've happened is to be a fuck buddy with him._

" _Akhh_!"

Yamato menjambak helai indigo itu cukup keras. Kepala Kakei tertarik ke atas dan ia sempat mengerang pelan sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, meringis sepelan mungkin. Kakei sudah di batas ujung kewarasannya, dan akal sehat yang ia punya langsung hilang dengan utuh ketika Yamato mulai mencumbu lehernya sambil tetap menjambak rambutnya. Ia tidak peduli dengan desahan memalukan yang sudah pasrah dilepaskannya.

Kakei yakin darahnya sudah mengalir melawan gravitasi menuju wajahnya. Ia bisa memastikan semburat merah yang hadir di mukanya sekarang. Luar biasa malu rasanya, tapi justru rasa malu ini yang memacu adrenalinnya dengan kurang ajar. Semakin Yamato dengan liar bermain di leher, bahu, tengkuk, dan sekarang punggungnya, semakin dia mengerang dan meminta lebih. Takeru Yamato selalu sukses membuatnya takluk di bawah kekuasaan sang kaisar. Membuatnya seperti hewan sedang birahi yang haus akan sentuhan. Dan tentu saja, di tahap ini, Kakei sudah tidak peduli dengan malu, gengsi, dan harga diri yang selalu memenuhi dirinya di kala waras.

Dia hanya ingin Takeru Yamato berada di dalamnya, secepat mungkin.

Yamato terus menciumi punggung Kakei, membubuhkan banyak tanda dengan posesif. Punggung itu pun harus diberi tanda. Tidak cukup permainannya beberapa jam lalu yang masih meninggalkan bercak kemerahan di dada, tengkuk, dan leher Kakei. Sudah ia katakan bahwa tubuh Shun Kakei adalah miliknya, setidaknya sampai hari ini sebelum pagi menjelang.

Setelah puas meninggalkan tanda, Yamato terlampau puas karena Kakei tidak protes sama sekali dan malah jauh lebih menikmati dari pada biasanya, sang kaisar dengan kekuasaan penuh di tangannya menepuk pipi pantat Kakei dengan keras. Alhasil membuat sang empunya menjerit tertahan, namun suara itu teredam langsung karena wajahnya dibenamkan langsung ke bantal.

" _Who will spank you like this?_ " _Takeru Yamato backs at his nasty words again_. " _Tell me,_ Shun Kakei _. If you've ever been bad, who would punish you like this?_ "

Sambil terus mengucap serangkai kalimat kotor itu, Yamato terus menampar pipi pantat Kakei sampai memerah. Ia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat Kakei yang erangan dan desahannya semakin kencang dan memelas dari sebelumnya.

Permainan yang menjadi kesukaan keduanya, yang memberikan kepuasan pribadi kepada Yamato, yang juga memberikan sensasi lebih nikmat kepada Kakei. Meskipun perih, namun Kakei bersumpah ia bisa merasakan penisnya semakin tegang dan bahkan mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening. Jika dipikir menggunakan logika, ia mana mungkin mau menungging dan membiarkan pantatnya dipukul sekeras itu oleh seorang Takeru Yamato. Posisi termemalukan namun bisa memanjakannya di waktu yang bersamaan. Kakei tidak bohong bahwa ia merasa ada kenikmatan tersendiri sekarang.

" _I-I don't know_..." jawab Kakei di sela napasnya yang terengah-engah. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Benar dugaannya, Yamato langsung kembali menjambak rambutnya sehingga ia menengadah. Matanya bertemu lagi dengan mata kecoklatan milik Yamato. " _Aahngh_!"

Sang kaisar mengucap dengan penuh penekanan tak terbantahkan di setiap suku katanya. "Si-a-pa?"

Kakei langsung menggeleng sekuat tenaga. Air mata tiba-tiba sudah menjadi kabut kedua maniknya. Menahan sakit dari jambakan dan perihnya spank Yamato tadi yang tidak main-main kencangnya. "Nggak ada!"

Yamato mendecih, lalu tertawa meremehkan. Ia melepas jambakan rambutnya dan kembali menampar keras pantat Kakei, entah kenapa jauh lebih berapi-api dari sebelumnya. "Mana mungkin. _There is no way you won't get fucked there, at least for you. A cold, silent yet needy slut like you will always need someone to bang you_."

Kalimat kotor dan kasar seperti itu adalah makanan mereka berdua setiap melakukan seks. Tidak ada sakit hati, yang ada malah sensasi untuk melakukan lebih ekstrim dan keintiman yang meningkat. Namun sekarang, Yamato yakin ia berkata itu bukan hanya untuk sekadar memancing Kakei.

Ia yakin, separuh hatinya sudah berani jujur bahwa ia marah karena akan ditinggal Kakei esok hari.

Yamato meludahi jarinya, tiga jari sekaligus, dan tanpa tunggu waktu, dia langsung menusuk lubang anus milik Kakei.

" _AKHH_! Takeru!"

Terima kasih kepada Kakei, Yamato semakin termotivasi untuk menggali rektum itu lebih dalam dan liar. Membuat gerakan menggaruk, menggunting, bahkan menusuk dengan melesakkan jari sedalam-dalamnya, sukses membuat Kakei gelap mata.

"Takeru- _aaahhh_ Takeruu... _ahnghh_ di sana... _AKH PLEASE_!"

" _Ssh, Kitten. Just wait_."

Puas dengan segala racau, desah, erang, dan teriakan dari Kakei ketika Yamato hanya menggunakan jari, sang kaisar pun langsung mengeluarkan jarinya dan mengacungkan kejantanannya yang sudah membesar karena ereksi.

Dipukulkannya berkali-kali penis besar itu di belahan pantat Kakei, mengirimkan sensasi yang semakin menggoyahkannya. Sebagai balasan, Kakei bergerak dengan menggesekkan pantatnya pada milik Yamato, sukses membuat sang kaisar menggeram pelan. Ada rasa puas tersendiri menggoda Takeru Yamato.

"Nakal," ujar Yamato untuk memuji partnernya. Dikatakan memuji karena ia tahu Kakei adalah _submissive_ dan memang cocok dengan dirinya yang selalu ingin mendominasi, namun sekarang laki-laki itu sudah bisa memancingnya duluan. Sebagai penghargaan, Yamato mengelus pantat Kakei dengan penuh sayang kemudian mengecup pipi pantat itu. "Nakal di akhir, eh?"

" _At least I've tried_ ," balas Kakei singkat, kepalanya menoleh ke belakang untuk menatap Yamato. "Setidaknya membuktikan aku bukan partner yang buruk-buruk amat, kan?"

Yamato tersenyum hambar. Ia menggelengkan kepala sambil berkata sebelum ia mencondongkan badannya, meraih dagu Kakei, lalu mencium bibirnya lagi. " _No_ , Shun. _You've never been bad_."

Ciuman kali ini tidak sehaus tadi. Hanya sesapan pelan, manis, dan lembut. Sambil tetap melumat Kakei, Yamato membalikkan badan ramping itu untuk kembali berbaring di kasur sambil membelainya. Gerakan pelan, kemudian lama-lama menjadi lebih agresif sampai sebuah desahan perlahan lolos dari mulut Kakei. Senyum Yamato mengembang. Suara desahan Kakei semakin terdengar seksi, memicu Yamato junior juga semakin berkedut kencang.

Tangan Yamato turun menyentuh paha dalam Kakei, menyusuri segala lekuk tubuhnya seakan ingin menghafal dan mengingat benar dari segala aspeknya. Ciuman itu sudah lepas, Yamato ingin mendengar suara Kakei dengan lebih jelas dan lepas. Kalau bisa sampai dia hafal luar kepala dan terus terngiang di telinganya.

" _Hnghh_..."

"Jangan ditahan, Sayang."

"Takeru _aaahhsh_..."

Yamato turun menciumi paha Kakei sampai ke dalam, membuka jalur dengan melebarkan kaki lelaki itu sampai posisi mengangkang. Tangannya tidak berhenti membelai paha mulus putih pucat tersebut, membuat Kakei bergerak gelisah sekaligus keenakan dan secara tidak sadar mencengkram rambut liar Yamato. Ia bergerak dengan refleksnya membuka kaki lebih lebar, memberi akses untuk Yamato mengeksplorasi selangkangannya.

Mereka berdua tidak punya banyak waktu. Maka dari itu, Yamato berhenti menjelajah selangkangan Kakei dengan bibirnya dan kembali menggunakan kejantanan miliknya untuk memanjakan si personifikasi langit itu. Ia menggesekkan ujung penisnya tepat di lubang pantat Kakei, menyebabkan kedutan yang semakin hebat seperti sengatan listrik di tubuhnya.

" _Ohhh_..." satu desahan bernada rendah keluar dari mulut Yamato, diikuti dengan Kakei yang sudah memejamkan matanya dan juga mengeluarkan erangan pelan.

Sambil terus menggesekkan penisnya, Yamato meraih botol _lubricant_ yang masih terbuka sisa tadi. Melumuri kejantanannya tidak tanggung-tanggung dan juga mengoles sisa pelumas itu bibir lubang anus Kakei.

" _This is the last time_."

Sedetik sebelum Yamato memutuskan untuk melesakkan kejantanan itu ke dalam rektumnya, Kakei menggenggam tangan Yamato untuk membuatnya berhenti sejenak. Pandangan keduanya pun beradu.

" _So just fuck me, as much and as hard as you want_."

Yamato menelan ludah, meringankan tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba sakit tercekat. Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum ringan.

" _Alright, Baby_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

dah segitu aja dulu baru pemanasan guys.

sumpah ini debut pertama nulis yang frontal sedetail ini soooooo review?


End file.
